


Fate's Bite

by AphDrabbles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphDrabbles/pseuds/AphDrabbles
Summary: Fate's Bite follows You, a young woman who just returned from years of boarding school abroad. Pressured by the head maid she returns home to attend a ball. However, it seems her past (including the parts she is oblivious to) has followed her once again. After accidentally bumping into a stranger she faints, waking in a strange mansion.Eight beautiful strangers tower above her. They mention a Foretelling, the life-changing meeting of a human, the 'Chosen', and a vampire. However, it seems they grabbed the wrong human as she has never heard of the prophecy let alone vampires before. To avoid death she must continue with the Foretelling, choosing a soulmate who is directly linked to her.Note: This was originally Mochigi's idea and I was added on board to the project back in 2016 as a writer. I don't want it to die so, with permission, have adopted the project. Despite the story's simple surface there are dark pasts, secrets and dangers lurking just beneath.  This is a DRAFT so it will be updated/polished at a later date.⚠︎ POSSIBLE TW! (Spoilers)⚠︎[Physical abuse/violence, blood, bloodsucking, death, mafia insinuation, abandonment]
Kudos: 2





	1. Main Prologie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, thanks for reading! I'm quite aware of the Diabolik Lover's parallel, but this story does actually have some depth to it! (And isn't just a fic of them mercilessly drinking Reader's blood over and over) The first few chapters are somewhat old, so please keep in mind this is just a draft and isn't anything super polished.
> 
> I've made it into a dating sim!! You can play the first 4 chapters here:
> 
> https://cloudnovel.net/Neeka/novel/fates-bite-a-vampire-hetalia-otome-demo

MAIN PROLOGUE

\- Monologue -

Autumn, ten years ago.

I recall it as clear as the evening sky.

Through the fog, I could make out eight, familiar figures.

To this day, their faces remain blurred in my mind.

Again, people whisper.

At least say it so that I can't hear your foul words.

Those foul words that dug into my back like piercing **fangs.**

I hate it.   
I hate their lies.  
Their deception.

When really, they're not any better.

...Right?

[***]

The ballroom was full of people and warmth, light glinting off the magnificent chandelier. Despite the warm glow, all I felt was a cool chill, body restless. Although I didn't want to come here, the head maid managed to persuade me, after all...There are so many people here at the ball, you would think you would have some company...

And yet, not a single person cast even a short glance in my direction. It's no different than at school, or elsewhere.

I want to go home.

Suddenly, I felt myself bump into someone.

** Stranger #1:** **You, watch where you're going! Pay more attention to your surroundings!**

**Reader:** **Ah! I'm so sorry, I--**

I stumble backward as I tried to get away from this man. It only made things worse-- there was someone else behind me, who I crashed right into.

** Stranger #2**:** Aish, hey! You--**

The person behind me seems to stop. Before I can turn to apologize, however...

A sharp pain throbs in the back of my head.

...What's going on?

**Reader: Ah... my head...**

_Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain._

It's the only thing I can focus on. It hurts more, and more.

**Stranger #1: Wait, it's her?! Really?**

**Stranger #2: Yeah. The target looks like this, according to Yao.**

...Huh? What are they talking about?

**Stranger #2: Make sure she doesn't escape. Get everyone else, if we need to.**

Their voices seem to fade. The only thing that keeps me awake is the searing pain at the base of my head. Then, even that numbs, and nothing else remains.

[***]

**Stranger #3, "Are you _sure_ this is her? She looks kinda"--**

**Stranger #2, "Shh, she's awake." **  


** Stranger #4, "What a pain..."**

...Hmm? Where am I? What is this place?

**"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?"~**

**Reader: A-ah! **

Who are these people?! One, two, three... there's eight of them!

Why in the world am I surrounded by eight, strange-looking men?!

**Stranger #2, "Get up. You can't lie on the couch forever."**

** Stranger #5, "Well, maybe it's an invitation... "~**

** Stranger #6, "Feliciano, there's obviously only _one _person in this room whom she wants to invite."**

Because of their chatter, I'm finally up.

Really, this place is super weird...

It seems to be a mansion, but a completely different one from the ballroom we were in before. The heavy curtains are open, revealing a nighttime sky, moon peeking inside. The ceiling is high and arched, flooring dark wood. Against the sides of the walls are cushioned benches much like the one I rest on, having wooden clubbed feet.

**Stranger #1, "Oi, blockhead! Aren't you going to introduce yourself, or am I going to have to make you?" **

_S-scary!_

I don't think I should trust these people... They're all looking at me with piercing eyes.

Something feels off, and I don't like it... But, for some reason, these strangers look awfully familiar.

** Stranger #7, "I hate it when people ignore me... I hate it... I hate it...... I _hate_ it, so _SPEAK UP NOW_!"**

A-ah! His voice -- it shook the entire room!

**Reader: I-I'm ______.**

**Stranger #2, "What a strange name... Oddly familiar... **  
**Well, since you've already done so, we'll introduce ourselves. My name is Ludwig, and over here is Feliciano, an idiot who spends most of his time playing with girls."**

** Feliciano: Ciao, ______. Don't worry, you're going to have a_ lot_ of fun with me.~**

I've identified the creepy one. But the man named Ludwig... He seems pretty strict... 

** Stranger #7: And me! Little girl, would you like to know my name, too?**

He has the biggest smile on his face... He's scaring me. Staring at the man towering over me, I find myself unable to respond.

**Stranger #7: _You want to know my name too, right? YOU WANT TO KNOW, RIGHT?_**

**Reader: Y-yes, I do! Please tell me.**

This man is insane! He has such a dangerous glint in his eyes... They seem to dig into me, and his grin makes it worse...

**Stranger #7: Ah, fun! Since you said please, I'll tell you!~ My name is Ivan! It's such a pretty name, _right?~_**

**Reader: Y-yes, it is.**

I don't know what to say. I feel like anything I might say can anger him, even though he's giggling...

**Ivan: Hehe, how cute! _If_ you start acting more like this, I think I might like you even more! So nice...~**

**Stranger #8: ...**

**Stranger #1: Oi, Yao--snap out of it! **

**Yao: Huh? Ah, my apologies. The full moon is out tonight, and my thirst is growing...**

E-eh?! His gaze is piercing right through my skull! He won't look away...

**Reader: Please, stop staring at me!**

**Yao: Hmm, I like it. **

H-he's leaning close to me!

**Yao: _That quavering voice... It really is beautiful. As beautiful as the __foretelling__ described._**

Foretelling?!

**Reader: I-I don't understand...**

**Yao: ...**

Yao is suddenly silent as if contemplating something...

Did I do something wrong? Wait, why do I care about what I've done, anyway? I need to figure out how to get out of here...I just need the perfect distraction.

**Stranger #1: Haha, you really are an interesting one, aren't you?**

W-what? He has some nerve, to say that when he doesn't even know me!

**Reader: Excuse me?**

**Stranger #1: Like I said, you interest me. Is that wrong?**

He's smirking... he seems to act like a know-it-all. I can't help but feel irritated as he speaks. He's getting closer... what is he trying to do?!

**Stranger #1: You really do have a pretty face. Such innocent eyes... who would've thought.**

I try to step back, but he grabs my arm.

**Reader: Hey, let go! What are you doing?!**

**Stranger #1: Oh, you have a temper-- how intriguing. You're definitely full of surprises, ____.**

He pulls me closer, keeping his iron grip on my arm. His face is right in front of my own...! Then he leans by my ear, brushing some strands of my hair away.

**Stranger #1: My name is Arthur, love. Keep that in mind for me, will you?**

I look down as shiver courses through my body. His voice was so much lower all of a sudden, as he whispered in my ear...

Finally, Arthur lets go of me. I step back a bit, but he just keeps grinning.

Some people have such a lack of respect.

**Stranger #6: You aren't possibly forgetting about _me, _are you?**

I was trying to forget, but thanks for reminding me.

**Stranger #6: Francis Bonnefoy is the name, ____. Hmmm...**

**Reader: E-eh?!**

This Francis or whatever... is kissing my hand?! But strangely... his own hand is completely cold! Freezing, even! What is wrong with these people?

**Francis: Don't shy away now, _my rose._\--Hah?!**

He was unceremoniously shoved to the side.

** Stranger #4: Move. It's no fun when you're in the way.**

**Yao: The foretelling... Kiku, it might be dangerous...**

**Kiku: I don't care about things like that. You know that just as well as anyone, Yao.**

Ah! I'll use this chance to sneak out! Quietly, like a mouse...

** Stranger #3: Where do _you_ think you're going?**

No... no way!

**Reader: I-I'm--**

**Speaker #3: Heh, no need to explain, darling.**  
  


He's so close! I can feel his breaths against my cheek, yet they're absolutely frigid. Honestly, what are these people? 

**Reader: U-umm... **

Ah--his hands are gripping my jaw! It hurts!

**Stranger #3: Now that you've entered this house, don't think about escaping ever again. Try it for yourself. Run away. **

The more he talks, the more irritated I become... yet, oddly... he seems familiar..!

**Stranger #3: Just try. You won't be able to escape. You're completely _trapped_.**

Phew, he let go...But what's with his fiery gaze... and those dark words? No way... that voice... those bright, blue eyes... that shining, golden-hair... It can't be.

**Reader: A-Alfred...?**

**Alfred: "It's been a while, _______."**

The cruel man standing before me... was once the child I had played with day and night. I can't believe it. He's changed so much, and even dares to lay his hands on me!

**Alfred: "Don't even think about starting the waterworks, _______. You mean nothing to me now."**

**Yao closed his eyes, taking a step forward, "_The __foretelling__. _Fate tells the tale of the life-changing meeting of human and vampire. There isn't much to be hesitant about. Accept your destiny, Chosen. **

**Reader: Vampires?! I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying...**

Please... I just want to go home! How did this happen?! First, my childhood friend winds up being an awful, cruel person... and now a stranger is telling me that vampires exist?

** Kiku: What's so strange about it? It's just like the old man said. _You_ are the Chosen.**

**Reader: I-I'm not the Chosen, or whatever! You have the wrong person.**

It's no use, I can't get through to them. Don't tell me they're actually telling the truth... about them being vampires?!

** Feliciano: Now, now, don't play hard to get. We already know the truth, _bella_.**

**Reader: What truth?! I'm already being honest--I have no clue who or what the Chosen is! I'm not about to believe that these men are vampires, either. But the closer they step, the more my heartbeats accelerate.**

** Arthur: Tch, this is getting annoying. Blockhead, you're really asking for it, aren't you?!**

**Reader: !!!**

His hands are wrapped around my neck! I can't breathe! Arthur's personality swapped in seconds. He became even more frightening than before!

** Ludwig: Enough, Arthur. For some reason, I think this twig is telling the truth.**

**Arthur: Geh... Whatever.**

Haa... He finally let go, oxygen returning to my lungs and brain. ...I was right. These people are dangerous. Still, I don't want to believe that they're bloodsucking creatures just yet. That isn't possible, right? Still, I need to run away when I get another chance!

** Ivan: Wait... if you aren't the Chosen, then what is going to happen to the foretelling? What will happen to me? How are you going to take responsibility, you selfish mutt?!**

**Reader: ...**

**Alfred: Well, that shut her up.**

**Francis: Now, are you willing to behave, _______? Or should I punish you for being disobedient?**

**Reader: I... I don't believe it.**

**Ludwig: What did you just say?**

**Reader: I'm not willing to... to believe that a bunch of men who I've never even met before are vampires, beings I've only read about in fairy tales. I won't accept the nonsense you're all telling me to believe, because I have _no idea _who this 'Chosen' is and what this 'foretelling' is all about! I just want to go back home, change into my pajamas, and sleep!**

**Arthur: Stop messing around!**

**Francis: Arthur, you heard her. We just happened to pick up the wrong mortal. Ah... what a shame.**

**Kiku: Does this mean we get to finish her off right here, right now?**

I took a wary step back. It's awful how they can say these things with such nonchalance.

**Yao: Before anyone gets too excited, let me remind you that the foretelling never specified _who _the mortal is, besides the fact that she would know about the prophecy itself. Technically, she already knows, now that we've told her.**

**Ludwig: That makes no sense! Look at her-- she's a wreck who doesn't know a thing about our world! Even if she _is _starting to understand the foretelling, that isn't solid evidence. I won't accept this piece of filth in our home.**

**Feliciano: Heh... How interesting... Even the immortals are in a state of confusion. Well, are we going to stop her, or not?**

Ah...! They spotted me trying to run away again... This is bad! No. This time, I'm going to sprint at full speed. I'm not going to look back!

**Arthur: Oi, blockhead! Come back here!**

**Ivan: She... doesn't... like me?**

**Arthur: ...**

**Ivan: ... That isn't possible. Such a worthless creature... _doesn't have the right to dislike me._**

I ran down the never-ending hallways mind in a haze. I lunged at the first door I saw, revealing an empty bedroom. I should be safe here...I need to find a window so I can get out of this creepy place.

** ???: Found you!**

**Reader: Eh--Ivan?!**

**Ivan: You weren't thinking of _running away_, were you?**

**Feliciano: Of course she wasn't... Because if she did, she would need punishment, right?~**

No...! They're all surrounding me... How did they get inside this locked room in the first place? And without making a sound at that?

**Kiku: I've had enough. Let's get this over with already... I'm _starving_.**

They are edging closer, leaving me with no room to run. I'm cornered.

**Reader: N-no, please!**

**Yao: All attempts of escape are futile. However, if you want to be spared from the possibility of dying here at our feet, you may as well accept fate.**

**Reader: Accepting fate... i-isn't that the same as giving myself a death wish?**

**Ludwig: He means you must go through with the foretelling, even without being the Chosen. Prove yourself worthy so that we can tell if you really aren't a liar. Ah, we haven't explained the rest of the prophecy, have we?**

Again with those strange words... Just why is this foretelling so important to them? So many questions are swarming in my mind.

**Yao: Choose one of us to be your soulmate, your guide. The fate of only one of the vampires in this room is directly linked with yours. Find your match, and the foretelling will be complete.**

**Francis: Ah, and your life will be spared in the end. Isn't that a great deal?~**

I have no idea what is going on. My world has flipped upside down. However, the look in their eyes is solemn. Does my existence really control their own fates? Even though I don't have a full understanding, I am beginning to comprehend the situation. Inevitably, I am connected to these spiteful beings. They are as reluctant as I am concerning this foretelling, yet it still seems to matter greatly to them. That doesn't change the fact that I want nothing to do with them. I want to escape, but their serious gazes will not leave me. Am I stuck here for good?

**Feliciano: Time is running out, Chosen. Pick one of us, and _meet your destiny head-on._**

\- Monologue -

The fate Yao was talking about.

It isn't a pretty thing at all.

In fact, it is **terrifying**.

Can these cold-blooded creatures truly exist?

As I wonder this, my mind wanders to the foretelling.

My fate is intertwined with these strangers.

The only way I can control this storm is to choose my soulmate.

To lend my soul to him forever.


	2. Kiku: Dark Prologue

**Kiku: Hah, you chose _me_? What a pain.**

I ended up choosing Kiku because he seemed the most normal out of them... But now I'm regretting my decision. He seems really angry that I chose him!

**Kiku: ** **I won't go easy on you. It's your fault for not being the Chosen, anyway.**

Even if that's so... He doesn't need to be so brash about it!

** Yao:** **Interesting choice, ______. You decided upon someone completely the opposite of yourself. (chuckling) Our home will be a lot more amusing from here on out.**

** Feliciano: ** **Your decision doesn't make sense, _bella_. Still, I can't do much about it...**

Everyone is staring at me strangely. Have I really made the wrong choice?

**Yao: ** **If Kiku gives you a hard time, be sure to drop by my room. I'll be sure to give you some proper... _relaxation._**

Relaxation? More like a chance for him to suck my blood...Kiku grabbed on to me, gripping my arm.

**Kiku: ** **Don't even think about touching her. She's _my prey_, from here on out!**

** Francis:** **... So sensitive**, he says with a smirk.

Kiku ignored them, dragging me down the ornate halls. I have no idea where I am, or what I'm doing. I simply follow him, as blind as a bat. Still, his sharp words resonate within me. The fact that I am **prey****,** and nothing more. What will happen to me from now on, I wonder?

**Kiku: ** **We're here.**

**Reader: ** **A-ah!**

He tossed me onto a bed; He really _is_ rough. The place where I was hit before stings, sending ripples of pain throughout my body.

**Kiku: ** **Finally, I can shut you up.**

He leaned over me, pinning my arms down.

**Reader: ** **W-what are you doing?!**

**Kiku: ** **You're as noisy as ever. It seems like you need to be disciplined.**

He leaned down, close to my neck, opening his mouth wide.

...Fangs. The moment I spot them, my vision blurs.

What should I do?!

_ ** Protest. [Resistant]** _

Give up. [Submissive]

**Reader: ** **N-no! You can't do this!**

I immediately struggle against him, but he's too strong.

**Kiku: ** **Haa... Don't move! Or do you really enjoy being punished this much?**

He gripped my arms tighter in anger. It hurts!

**Kiku: ** **Mn... Haa...**

My mind goes blank as his fangs pierce my neck. Pain shoots through my body but I try to hold my voice inside me, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out, clamping my jaw shut.

**Kiku:** **...Your blood... It's strange... Familiar, even. No way–you can't be the Chosen!**

Right. There's no way I'm the Chosen... But with the grave look he is giving me, I can't help but believe him.

**Reader:** **K-Kiku... It hurts...**

**Kiku:** **Hah? It's supposed to hurt, idiot.**

**I'll make it hurt even _more._ You will regret everything, _____.**

Regret... What am I supposed to regret? My existence? My decision to choose Kiku?

The more I think about it, the more my head hurts. Kiku leans forward again, a glint in those ruby eyes. He has the widest smile on, but I don't understand why. I recall what Yao says–that the full moon is out tonight.

_...I'm scared._


	3. Ludwig Dark Prologue

**Ludwig:** **You chose wisely. Certainly, I'll be able to shape you up the best.**

I ended up choosing Ludwig because he seems the most logical out of these vampires. However, he is pretty strict and mean, from what I have seen so far... I'm beginning to regret my decision.

**Francis: Pfft... How confident! I'm sure ______ is more than willing to come into my arms, instead.**

**Ivan:** **Better yet, my own. It isn't possible that you would refuse me, right, ______? Besides, it doesn't make sense for you to choose someone as tough as Ludwig.**

**Arthur: That's right. Weren't you trying to get out of this situation?**

**Alfred: That's pretty amusing, actually. You're going to get even more tangled into this mess if you're with Ludwig.**

Everyone is staring at me strangely. Have I really made the wrong decision?

**Ludwig: All of you, go back to your rooms. I've had enough for one day.**

**Arthur: Hmph. Whatever you say, Your Highness.**

They all retreat to their bedrooms, leaving me standing alone with Ludwig.

**Reader: ** **Ludwig...**

He keeps staring at me, without saying a single word.

**Ludwig:** **Don't mind their words. They don't understand the meaning of discipline.**

He finally said something! But... what should I say to that?

→ Why do you like discipline (so much)? [Resistant]

** → You seem to like discipline. [Submissive]**

**Reader:** **You seem to like discipline.**

**Ludwig: Of course. It's only natural that one desires a world with rules and regulations. It is the only way to live... without getting hurt.**

Surprisingly, he didn't cut me off! Is this topic really that important to him?

**Ludwig: Ah... I'm being too lenient.**

He's suddenly distant again. Wait a second... Why is he moving towards me with such a fiery gaze? Without warning, he shoves me against the wall.

**Reader: Agh–!**

**Ludwig: Hold still, or you will be punished.**

His fangs are nearing my neck! I'm completely frozen in terror, unable to think. Pain erupts where his fangs enter my neck, making my head light. Is this really happening?

**Ludwig: Mn... Haa... Your blood...**

I struggle not to make a sound, but the pain only increases by the second.

**Reader: A-ah! It hurts!**

**Ludwig: ...Doesn't it? Now you know the feeling of my fangs. Be prepared for even more pain, ________.**


	4. Feliciano: Dark Prologue

**Feliciano: Heh, how cute. You like me after all, don't you?**

I ended up choosing Feliciano because he looked a lot more approachable than the rest... But the more I talk with him, the more I begin to regret my decision.

**Feliciano: Starting from tonight, I'll make sure you receive tons of pleasure, _Bella._**

**Reader: U-uh...**

I'm not sure how to respond. He keeps saying uncomfortable things.

**Ludwig: Well, your decision proves how stupid you are, twig.**

**Kiku: I was right, after all. You're a total idiot.**

**Reader: What...?**

Everyone is staring at me strangely. Have I really made the wrong decision?

**Ludwig: Let me warn you: I will not be held responsible if he rips you and your filthy heart to shreds. Better yet, he should be allowed to do so. Maybe then will you come to realize the true power of vampires.**

**Feliciano: ...Haha, don't scare the poor girl! Besides–**

Feliciano wrapped his arm around my shoulder-

**Feliciano: –we have a lot to do together. If I kill her off now, that wouldn't be fun, would it?**

**Yao: Chosen, know that you can't back out now. You must obey your 'soulmate' until the end.**

Everyone keeps looking at me. The full moon is out tonight, and if they really are vampires, then...I'm in big trouble.

**Kiku: This is such a pain. I'm going back to my room.**

**Francis: I'm disappointed with this outcome... Sigh, I suppose I'll head back, as well.**

**Reader: Ah–**

No, everyone is leaving! I don't want to be left alone...with _him. _Now that we're alone, Feliciano is staring at me strangely.

**Feliciano: Heh... You're practically drowning in fear. I love it.**

No way–Feliciano's look is darkening! It's as if he has a monster hidden inside...

I'm scared!

**Feliciano: I love the terror welling up in your eyes. Your quick breaths. Your shivering legs. Your shaking voice. I love everything.**

** → Protest. [Resistant]**

→ Give up [Submissive]

Ouch...He's squeezing my arms. As much as I try to shove him off, I can't move!

**Feliciano: Resist all you want, _Bella__._ You won't be able to escape. Show me. Show me that pained face of yours over and over...**

**Reader: A-ah!**

His lips pressed against my neck...Is he going to...?!

**Feliciano: Nn...**

**Reader: N-no!**

All I can do is shout but it's useless. His fangs pierce my skin with force, blood gushing.

**Feliciano: ... Delicious...**

Without mercy, fangs dig into my flesh. I cry out, hoping that someone will **save** me. That this is all a twisted nightmare. 

**Feliciano: Tonight, I won't let you go.**


	5. Yao: Dark Prologue

**Yao: Your decision is surprisingly clever, Chosen.**

I ended up choosing Yao. He seems to have the most answers about the Chosen and the 'foretelling'. Still... I can't help but think about his eerie aura. I'm beginning to regret my decision.

**Ludwig: Although I'm not satisfied with this outcome, I'm sure Yao will be able to discipline you well enough.**

**Kiku: ... Yeah right. Watch her come sobbing to my room minutes later.**

**Yao: Kiku...**

**Feliciano: Well, it is true! You're not the best caretaker, seeing as what happened here _before..._**

What is Feliciano trying to imply? Yao is suddenly tense...

More than that, everyone is looking at me strangely. Have I really made the wrong decision?

**Ludwig: Enough, Feliciano.**

**Kiku: Like you said, the full moon is out tonight. Why don't you grab a snack while you're at it, old man?**

**Yao: That isn't such a bad idea, actually. But I'd prefer speaking to her in private.**

Although his words are calm, Yao's appearance is not. He seems to be angry, for some reason. Because of his tense mood, everyone finally left.

**Yao: ...**

**Reader: Um...**

**Yao: How could you play around with the foretelling like this?**

Play around?

**Yao: Although this may seem like a joke to you, the world's fate is in your hands. Yours...or someone else's.**

** → I'm confused, myself. [Resistant]**

→ I'm sorry. [Submissive]

**Reader: I'm confused, myself.**

**Yao: ... Are you really that stupid?**

**Yao: The more I stay with you, the more I want to vomit. Are you trying to play around, or can you really not understand this simple concept? Based on prior knowledge, we assumed you were the Chosen and took you to our home. But you turned out to be a useless, ordinary girl. However...**

However...?

**Yao: There still might be a chance... No. I'm being too naive.**

Yao's face suddenly darkens. He edges towards me, a sharp gaze on his face. In seconds, I'm pushed back down on the couch.

**Reader: –No!**

**Yao: For fooling around with me...**

He wastes no time, fangs sinking into my skin. Pain jolts through my body, causing me to cry out.

**Yao: ... For lying to me...**

He pushes them deeper.

**Reader: A-ah!**

He turns my face to the other side so that the rest of my neck is fully exposed. I can feel a sharp sting from the wounds he made.

**Yao: ... I'll punish you for it all.**


	6. Alfred: Dark Prologue

**Alfred: You really are an idiot. Did you think choosing me would change anything?**

I ended up choosing my childhood friend, Alfred, but it seems that he's transformed into an entirely different person. I'm beginning to regret my decision...

**Alfred: Idiot, you're too clueless for your own good. Stop meddling into people's business when you don't even have the right to do so!**

Those bitter words shake my heart. I don't understand how such a soft-hearted person could become this spiteful.

What happened in those ten years we spent apart?

**Francis: Poor rose. It seems like you aren't going to find any solace with a man you once trusted. What a shame, you should have chosen me instead.**

Everyone is staring at me strangely. Have I really made the wrong choice?

**Francis: Ah, but if you ever feel a change of heart, I'm always waiting.~**

I really don't want to switch now. Even if this is the wrong path... I want to trust Alfred again.

I look up at him to see a scowl on his face.

**Alfred: Do whatever you want. I'm leaving.**

Wait...what?! I chose him with the thought that he would stick by my side. I don't want to be left alone with these strange people!

As much as I hate it...I should follow him.

I enter the hallway,chasing after him.

**Reader: Alfred, wait!**

**Alfred: What is it, idiot? Do you want to be sucked dry that badly?**

It's not like that...

But saying that I ran after him because I thought I would be safer here would vex him even more... What should I do?

→ No way! [Resistant]

** → (Remain silent.) [Submissive]**

Even though I hate the thought of doing so I decide to remain silent. If I resist, this "new" Alfred will become even angrier.

**Alfred: Heh, how desperate. I'm a little disappointed that you're giving up so soon.**

**Alfred: ...Fine. I'll be sure to drink every bit of your blood until you can't run after me anymore.**

He edges closer, his strong scent filling my nose as he presses me against the wall.

**Alfred: Tch... stop struggling. It's useless– Mn...**

In seconds, his fangs sink into my skin. I can't breathe from pure fear.

**Alfred: ...Haa...You were foolish... For...trusting a vampire like me.**

Although Alfred's bite stings, his words sting more.

...Will we ever be able to go back to those wonderful days?


	7. Arthur: Dark Prologue

**Arthur: Oh, me? I'm flattered. I suppose you couldn't keep your hands off of me.**

**Reader: I-It is nothing like that!**

I chose him because he seemed the most level-headed out of the group, but...did I make the wrong choice? Everyone is staring at me.

**Francis: I never would have thought she would go for a man like him. I thought you had better taste than that, _____.**

**Alfred: Tch. Of all people to chose...**   
  


**Yao: You are a brave one, I see. Interesting, considering how you were behaving earlier.**

Behaving? I wasn't doing anything wrong!

**Kiku: ...**

**Ivan: Aw, why didn't you pick me? We would have had so much fun together!**

**Ludwig: ... I would be careful if I were you, ____. Arthur is quite... unpredictable.**

**Feliciano: He really is a rough one! Hehe, Poor ____...~**

Oh no... I really did make the wrong decision, then...What do I do? I glance up to see Arthur jeering at me. His lips were upturned in a devious smirk and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

**Arthur: Well, should we go somewhere more... private? After all, it wouldn't be very polite if we were to do such an... _intimate _act in front of _everyone._**

Why do I get the feeling that he isn't actually concerned about privacy but rather, trying to embarrass me even more? I feel my arm being grabbed. His grip is so strong! I can't pull away!

**Arthur: Now now, don't be like that. I promise it won't be _that_ bad. Let's go then, shall we?**

He's smirking as he begins to drag me away from the others. I can't help but feel terrified– I want to escape, but I can't!

**Arthur: It's playtime, love. And _you_ are the toy.**

We enter an empty bedroom. Roughly, Arthur pushes me onto the bed, that devilish grin still on his face.

**Reader: Hey, stop it! What are you–**

**Arthur: Quiet, love. You don't want to cause a mess now, do you?**

He's pinning my arms down– and his face is getting nearer! He's too strong, I can't move away no matter how hard I try!

**Arthur: Hah, this will be interesting~**

He opens his mouth wide, revealing a pair of sharp fangs. I begin to feel dizzy... What should I do?!

** → Protest. [Resistant]**

→ Give up. [Submissive]

No! I can't let him use me like this, I have to fight back!

**Reader: Get off of me! I want nothing to do with you!**

**Arthur: Don't get feisty, now. You _did_ hear the others, didn't you? It would be dangerous to anger me.**

His face suddenly darkens and the smirk he was wearing before was replaced with a cold glare. His grip on my arms tightens considerably as he keeps me pinned down.

**Reader: No! Stop it!**

A sharp pain erupts at my neck. It hurts... it hurts a lot...

**Arthur: Hn...**

I feel something warm trickle down my neck. The dizziness is getting worse; I can't focus on anything. The only thing I am aware of is pain. Everything else seems to fade.

**Arthur: Such a sweet taste.**

**Reader: Ah... Ah...**

He pierces my neck again with sharp fangs. I can't do anything no matter how much my mind is screaming for me to move. It's useless.

**Arthur: That's right, love. Give yourself to me. Everything...**


	8. Francis: Dark Prologue

**Francis: Hmm, how intriguing. The mortal chooses me, of all people. Well, isn't that a surprise? I'm flattered.**

I ended up choosing Francis. Is this really the right decision? He sounds vain and haughty, especially with his sarcastic remarks.

**Francis: Don't worry, my rose. I'll fulfill all your miserable desires in the blink of an eye.**

How can he say such twisted things?! Although he may seem sweet from one perspective, I can tell that Francis's way of thinking is absolutely cruel.

**Arthur: What a stupid decision to make. I can understand you choosing myself, but Francis Don't come crying to me once he breaks you.**

The air just turned cold?! Everyone is staring at me strangely. Have I really made the wrong choice?

**Arthur: Well, if you do need a shoulder to cry on, love, you can come over to my room. For a price, of course.**

Arthur is winking at me. How smug...

Just the sight of these vampires makes me cringe. All they want is my blood. Honestly, they're just like animals.

**Francis: You really are a troublesome one, aren't you?**

**Reader: A-ah, I'm sorry...**

Though I have no idea why I am apologizing, maybe it's better for me to stay observant for now. Besides, I don't want to get on their nerves.

**Francis: From now on, you're my rose. If you want to bloom properly, you should only be taken under my care. Is that understood?**

**Reader: Y-yes, sir.**

**Francis: Oh, don't be so formal!**

U-uh... Why is he leaning so close?! I can feel his cold breaths tickle my skin. What odd sensations...

**Francis: It's Francis. Nothing more, nothing less. Of course, you're welcome to call me anything more... enticing, if you wish.**

**Reader: I think I'll stick to Francis, Francis!**

He's chuckling! How mean... 

**Ludwig: Well, you both best be on your way. The full moon is out tonight, and I feel like going for a hunt.**

**Feliciano: I'll join in!~ Have fun while we're gone, you two!**

One by one, they all leave us. Standing alone with Francis, I'm suddenly nervous. Maybe if I try to start a conversation...?

**Reader: Umm... So, what do you usually–**

**Francis: Mn...**

**Reader: –?!**

He suddenly kissed me! I'm frozen in place, unable to move from shock.

**Francis: Good, just like that. Melt under my touch...**

No– Francis is bending over my neck...!

** → Shout. [Resistant]**

→ (Remain silent.) [Submissive]

**Reader: Stop it, please!**

It's no use. My words just travel through one ear and out the next. His fangs are grazing my neck!

**Reader: A-ah!**

It hurts! I can feel blood trickling down my skin and yet...when I stare into Francis's eyes, I become even more frightened. Somehow, his vacant eyes are void of any love or emotion. Is this what it means to be a vampire? To lose yourself entirely?

**Francis: Heh, look at you. Already at our limit, are we? That isn't good. ** _**There is a lot more pain to come tonight. ** _


	9. Ivan: Dark Prologue

**Ivan: Ah! ~ You chose me? That makes me so happy!**

**Arthur: Wow, this girl has a death wish.**

**Alfred: Huh, you really are more naïve than when I last saw you.**

**Ludwig: You certainly did not make the best decision, ____. I would advise that you be careful.**

**Kiku: Careful? It was her fault for choosing him.**

Oh no... I thought Ivan seemed the most open compared to the others, so I chose him. But the rest of the group seems to definitely disapprove of my decision...What did I get myself into?

**Yao: This will play out in ways that I hope will turn for the better... but the pathway there will be interesting nonetheless.**

**Feliciano: _Bella__,_ I hope you know what situation you got yourself stuck in.**

**Francis: I genuinely pray for you, my rose. Such a beautiful woman shouldn't be subjected to a future this bad. Perhaps you would like to come with me, instead?**

**Ivan: Ah~ All of you, don't be like that. I promise with all my heart that she'll be treated like a princess. Isn't that right, ____?**

**Reader: U-um...**

Ivan has the widest smile on his face, yet the tone of his voice is so threatening. He seems to have an almost child-like attitude when he speaks, but there is definitely something darker beneath the surface. I'm not so confident about my choice anymore.

**Ivan: Aw, how cute! She's so happy that she's at a loss for words! Hehe, I think we should get going then, right? Don't you want to play, ____?**

Before I can even open my mouth, Ivan already has his hand wrapped around my arm. He's gripping it so tightly, I feel as if I can't sense my fingers anymore.

**Francis: Best of luck, my dear. Who knows what will happen to you behind closed doors.**

And just like that, Ivan whisked me away from the others. A wave of anxiety suddenly took ahold of me and I couldn't bring myself to speak. So, blindly, I follow as Ivan drags me down the hallway and into a room.

**Ivan: Isn't my room nice? I knew you would like it the moment I saw you! Hehe.~**

The bedroom certainly is lavish... but that doesn't change the fact that I want to leave. Ivan is so cheerful, but there is definitely something off about him. It's scaring me.

**Reader: The room is very... well ornamented.**

**Ivan: It is, isn't it? The bed is even comfier! Let me show you!**

Suddenly, Ivan's grip on my arm was released. I feel relieved, but only for a moment; I'm pushed backward with so much force that the breath is knocked out of my lungs. My back hits the soft mattress of his bed. In an instant, Ivan is above me.

His childlike smile is gone. In its place, a dangerous scowl took over; his eyes shining an eerie violet.

**Ivan: Don't you _dare_ try to misbehave,_ or something very bad will happen to you._**

→ Protest. [Resistant]

** → Give up. [Submissive]**

He's pinning my arms down against the bed! He has such immense strength, I can't fight back at all! It's no use...

**Ivan: Ah, stay still, just like that~**

Ivan leans in closer, opening his mouth wide. F-fangs..?! My head begins to spin. I can't focus.

**Ivan: Good girl.**

A sharp pain enters my neck. It begins to sting, more and more. Paired with Ivan pinning my body down with all of his weight, the pain is almost unbearable.

**Reader: It hurts...**

**Ivan: Isn't that the fun? I can't help but bring myself closer, closer... You taste so nice, ____.**

I can't do anything to defend myself. Yao said something about the moon being full tonight... That's why he is acting this way...

...Right?

I want to leave. I want to escape, to be free from this. But it's impossible.

**Ivan: We'll be best friends, _____. Just give yourself to me, and I'll grant all your wishes...**


	10. Alfred: 01

**\- Monologue: Alfred -**

Dread floods through my body, turning my skin sheet white.

Those wide eyes lock with mine for only a second before a man comes between us.

Blow after blow, curse after curse.

I take it all, until I drop to the ground.

Our eyes meet again,

and I smile.

I know.

I know my decision was stupid.

I just wanted to free that soul.

*******

My eyes opened in a flash, blurred ceiling coming into focus.

**Alfred: Ugh... Another stupid nightmare. You told yourself you would forget it all, idiot!**

No matter how much I try to forget, or how many years go by, the nightmare visits me reminding me of the past. One that none of us can go back to. I let out a sigh, swinging my feet over the side of the bed, touching soft carpet. I grabbed my glasses off of the dark bedside table, sluggishly standing up.

**Alfred: I can't help but wonder how that dunce is doing...**

**-Pov: Reader-**

My neck hurts. The kind of wound that stings and throbs, much like a headache. I can't believe this has happened to me. Why did I ever agree to go to that stupid party?! To think I actually believed people wouldn't whisper behind my back, that I had the chance to make new friends...

I tossed the pillow, it landing at the foot of the enormous bed. The paisley walls, dark wooden furniture and wide windows only makes me feel more ill at ease.

These men...

Dragging me here without consent. Even though Yao, the oldest of the eight, told me I would be safe if I listened, I'm not so sure about that anymore. If I try to run away I'm positive they wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

There is no possible way to predict anything. Especially with Alfred.

My chest tightened at the memory of those cold, unfeeling blue eyes. Those lips curled up into a frown. What happened to him? We used to play together every day as children but then...I gripped the blanket tightly, knuckles turning white as I tried to force the memory away.

_*knock-knock!*_

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest, **C-come in.**

The door opened, Alfred stepping inside, placing his hands on his hips.

**Alfred: So you really were up, idiot.**

**Reader: Of all people... why are you here?!**

He's the last face I want to see today, especially this early in the morning. Ignoring me, he took a seat on my bed. He didn't look at me at first, just his hands.

**Alfred: You look tired. Aren't you going to shoo me out?**

It's as if he can read my mind! Well, we _were _childhood friends.

**Alfred: Good. You should distance yourself from me. You've seen enough already, so there's no way you'd be able to cling on me any longer. Without any consequences, of course.**

He's referring to last night. I can see the dangerous glint in Alfred's eyes... It's unfamiliar, yet I feel like I've seen that gaze before at the same time.

**Reader: I can't let go of our friendship, Alfred.**

**Alfred: You haven't learned, _____. How many times do I have to say this--**

**Reader: I will not give up on our friendship!**

He was silent for a few moments before frowning.

**Alfred: You're really asking for it, huh? Fine. I'll hurt you again and again... until you finally understand...**

**Reader: Aah!**

He shoved me down on the bed, his gaze as cold as ice. The heart which once warmed others around him is now frozen before me. I try to escape, clawing at his face but it's no use. His grip is tighter than ever... it hurts!

**Alfred:... Stay away from me.**

He finally lets go, and I shudder under his unwavering stare. My wrists burn with pain, red from the force of his hands. As I watch Alfred leave, I realize that I had been waiting for him to suck my blood. Yet, all the man did was threaten me. Could he... really be caring for me?


	11. Arthur: 01

**\- M o n o l o g u e: A r t h u r -**

Trembling hands.

They reach out, seeking for something to hold. Something to keep them grounded.

They reach out for me.

Bloodied, cracked fingers graze over my hands, then fall back down. How did that happen? Who did this?

I try to shift my gaze up to this person's face, but a bright light blotted everything out.

Through the light, there were only two things I saw for sure.

Tears, one after another, racing their way down stained cheeks.

Then, two words, whispered by soft lips.

'I'm sorry.'

**\- Pov: Arthur-**

What was that? A dream? Odd... Who did I see, in that dream? They seemed strangely familiar.

Another thing for me to deal with. My mind tried to remember what I just saw, bloody fingers on my hands, tears flowing down round, soft cheeks.

I let out a sigh. Maybe I should check up on ____, just to keep my mind off things.

**\- Pov: Reader-**

_*_ _Knock-knock!*_

Arthur: Wakey- wakey, ____. You can't stay asleep forever, you know.

Reader: Hnnn.... eh?

I feel someone gently shaking my shoulder. When I open my eyes, Arthur is hovering over me, a slight frown on his face. I try to hide my shock. 

**Arthur: Good morning, love. Did you get enough rest? You definitely had it harsh yesterday.**

**Arthur is being so friendly, the complete opposite from yesterday. Is this really the same person? His voice sounds genuinely concerned...**

**Reader: G-good morning! I feel... a bit better today, to be honest...**

**Arthur: Oh, that's good. I was actually beginning to get a little worried... N-not that I really was! I just thought maybe you couldn't handle such--**

**Arthur: There's nothing wrong in being worried.**

His ears are turning red...Arthur is a lot different than what I initially thought. He seems more... sensitive, almost. He stood awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

**Arthur: S-still! Just hurry up and come down for breakfast. I'll be waiting-- Make sure you come, or you'll regret it!**

Arthur got so easily flustered just now, like he actually cared. Was he only acting crazy yesterday because of the full moon? He really isn't as awful as I thought

...Maybe being here won't be that bad.


	12. Feliciano: 01

**\- M o n o l o g u e: F e l i c i a n o -**

For some reason,

an unfamiliar image settles in my mind.

Yet, it was also an image I knew I all too well.

Those trembling, frigid hands that would instantly warm up by my side.

The familiar bruises and wounds upon normally clear skin.

I couldn't place my finger on how or where these memories had suddenly sprouted from.

Although vague, they left me wondering.

_Who is this person?_

_The creature with such deep scars?_

**\- Pov: Reader-**

Seeing as I was taken here without my consent, there's no way I am about to call this room _mine._ Dark drapes hung over the four-post bed, a full body mirror covered in cracks and dust, unable to see a reflection. Red candles were placed randomly around the room, wax dripping onto the wooden floor below. The only window was barred with black steel, morning clouds crossing the sky. I don't care if I won't be able to escape. I just need to get out of this strange, eerie bedroom...As soon as I try to get to my feet, my body begins aching. I wonder how much of my blood Feliciano sucked last night? Every inch of me stings from his bites. Somehow, I manage to drag myself to the door.

** Feliciano: Good morning, _bella_.~**

**Reader: Feliciano?!**

Right when I opened the door... _he _had to be waiting for me!

**Feliciano: Did you miss me? There's no need to look for me so desperately.**

**Reader: I wasn't looking for you!**

**Feliciano: Then...**

He shortened the distance between us by leaning towards me.

**Feliciano:...were you planning to escape?**

I now know the meaning of his sudden, bitter tone. It's best not to get on his nerves.

**Feliciano: Just kidding!~ You're already so scared--how cute.**

How mean! Although, I'm relieved to know that Feliciano was simply joking. Compared to last night, he seems much less dangerous. It must be due to the lack of the full moon's influence.

**Feliciano: Well, seeing you struggle over to the door was a bit of a treat for me, so I guess you deserve a break.**

**Reader: Wait--what are you doing?!**

With ease he swept me off my feet, a smile on his face.

**Feliciano: Carrying you in my arms. Why so embarrassed, when we've already had so much contact? Now, where are we headed off to, _bella?_**

I hate Feliciano's constant teases... yet, being carried in his arms like this isn't so bad...Maybe I can live peacefully with these people, after all.


	13. Francis: 01

**\- M o n o l o g u e: F r a n c i s -**

Bright sun. A vast, open sky. It seemed to go on for infinity, a never-ending blue canvas with tufts of white here and there.

It was so peaceful.

A figure gently sat down beside me in the grass. I turn to face them, but all I can make out is a white dress, the woman's face hidden by a golden sun hat.

'It's beautiful today, isn't it, Francis?' She spoke, looking straight ahead. 

A faint breeze pushed her hair forward as she held it back with a gentle hand.

'Yes, it really is.' 

Vivid arrays of wildflowers danced with the wind, waltzing with each tender caress of the air.

She reaches out, ribboning her fingers through my own.

'Francis,' she started, still gazing directly ahead. 'Do you think this will last forever? That we will?'

For the first time, I found myself at a loss for words.

**\- Pov: Reader-**

**Reader: Mmn...**

I recoiled from the pain prickling across my body. I'm aching everywhere... and how did I get on this bed? Why do I feel something wrapped around... my waist?

**Francis: Good morning, my dear. Awake already?**

**Reader: Francis?!**

He's holding me from behind really tightly! I struggle to push him away, but he won't budge!

Francis: Oh? Isn't it nice, being in my arms? We were like this the whole night, you know.~

The _whole night?!_

**Reader: P-please let me go!**

I can feel my face burning up-- this is really embarrassing!

**Francis: Hmm.~ I thought you would like staying in my warm embrace, but no matter. Your wish is my command, my rose.**

Ah, he let go...

I was _sure_ that he was going to keep holding onto me, but I guess not... Francis seems to be much calmer today. Not to mention that he actually listened to my request, which I definitely wasn't expecting. He stood up, striped silk pajama top buttoned half way. He pulled out a hair tie from his pocket, pulling his wavy blond hair away from his face.

**Francis: Come, I'll prepare you breakfast. I'm the finest cook in this house, so come down to the kitchen once you get washed up, all right? It's my treat. I promise, you'll love it.**

**Reader: Ah, okay...**

Francis is being so polite now, and actually is respecting my personal space... He actually seems to be very considerate. I think I may _like_ staying here...


	14. Ivan: 01

**\- M o n o l o g u e: I v a n-**

Alone.

Only the harsh winter wind greeted me, cruelly whipping against my face.

_I hate it._ I hate the cold. I hate being alone.

I hate being lonely.

A sudden brightness invaded my vision, bursting through the fog.

Someone stood in the middle of it all, hand outstretched.

It was warm.

**-Pov:Reader-**

**Ivan: Uwaaah~ you look so cute when you sleep, _____.**

**Reader: C-can you please stop poking my cheek, er, please?**

I was sleeping soundly, _exhausted_ from the night before. Ivan must have carried me here. Anyways, I wake up, albeit a little tired, only to find Ivan towering above my bed. Even though he's sitting on a chair beside it, it looks like he's standing up. He's just that tall, I suppose.

And then he begins to poke my cheek. It's soft, he says. I really do not know what to do.

**Ivan: Aww, okay, if that's what makes you happy...**

Almost reluctantly, he lowers his hand. What's with this guy? Well, he seems to be kinder today, though.

**Ivan: Did you sleep nicely last night? I thought that maybe I was a little too harsh on you yesterday, and I was really worried...**

We barely know one another and yet, he's still concerned? But his voice is so sincere. I can practically see the guilt written over his face.

**Reader: W-well, I'm fine, so...**

**Ivan: Ah! That's good, then!~ I'm glad you're alright, ____!~**

He begins to pat my head, a smile on his face. He does actually seem relieved, though I am aching a bit...

**Ivan: Then we should go downstairs to make breakfast together! Wouldn't that be fun?**

**Reader: Sure, let me just get up-- A-augh!**

As I try to get off the enormous bed, my legs give in underneath me. I fall back onto the bed again, spreading my arms out for support.

**Ivan: Are you okay? I thought you said you were feeling better!**

**Reader: I thought so too, but I guess not...**

Ivan seems to be saddened again. That smile that was on his face is replaced by a small frown and furrowed eyebrows.

**Ivan: Hmm... no matter. I can help you, ____!**

**Reader: Ah!**

In one swift move, Ivan took me into his arms! He's holding me bridal style...This is really embarrassing!

**Ivan: Now we can go make breakfast, right? Don't worry, I'll make sure to help you as much as I can, ____!**

**Reader: Right...**

Even though I'm so embarrassed! His torso is clothed with a white turtleneck shirt. With being pressed against his muscular chest I can feel the soft material warmed by his body.

Though...Contrary from yesterday, Ivan is being really sweet. He seems genuinely concerned about my well-being. Did i misjudge him? The full moon _was _out yesterday, which could explain his behavior. Ivan actually seems like a really kind person. His childlike disposition makes the situation not as scary.

Maybe being here won't be as bad as I thought.


	15. Kiku: 01

**\- Monologue: Kiku -**

Without warning, a flash of memories burst in my mind.

A pair of bright eyes was staring straight at me.

Those soft lips curled up into a smile brighter than diamonds.

That person's brilliance lit up my dark world.

As dazzling as the being appeared in my dream,

I couldn't make out whose face was grinning so vividly.

The last thing I recalled were the soft hands intertwined in my own.

I can't help but wonder...

_Who is this person?_

**-Pov: Reader-**

Where am I? How did I get on this bed? My head is spinning and my body feels weak. It's as if someone sapped the life out of me. All I can remember are those horrible vampires, the foretelling, and... Kiku.

I looked down at my body, fear rising in my throat. He left so many bite marks on my flesh. How much of my blood did he suck?! I feel like I'm going to crazy if I think about this any longer.

** Kiku: Awake already?**

**Reader: Ah--You scared me!**

Kiku suddenly appeared out of nowhere! His dark brown hair swept over his forehead, mouth in a permanent scowl.

**Kiku: That isn't good. If you're up this early, you're going to end up disturbing my sleep.**

Says the one who came here on his own.

**Kiku: Huh? Are you trying to glare at me right now? **

His voice was tense, eyes boring through me.

**Reader: I was wondering why you came here all of a sudden.**

It was a lie but I'd do anything to avoid confrontation.

**Kiku: W-what?! You don't need to know, idiot! Stop prying in everything I do!**

Why is he so riled up by what I said? How strange...

Still, Kiku seems to be a lot more composed today, in a sense. He doesn't seem to be as greedy for blood as he was last night. Perhaps, because of the full moon...?

**Kiku: Anyways, breakfast is ready, so you better get ready quickly.**

Didn't Kiku say I was up way too early? Could he have possibly... prepared food for me?

**Reader: Augh...!**

I went to stand but fell backwards onto the bed.

**Kiku: What, you can't get up? I didn't think I had bitten you _that _badly...**

It hurts to stand up! But, why is he mumbling such strange things?

**Kiku: This just keeps getting even more annoying by the second.**

Kiku bent down by the bed, his back facing me.

**Reader: Um...**

**Kiku: Idiot, what are you waiting for? Get on.**

Hesitantly, I get on Kiku's back.

Despite his slender frame he is quite strong, walking out of the room into the hallway. It's so awkward! My body flushes with heat, wishing there could have been another way. He seems unaffected, carrying me down the exquisite marble stairs of the vast mansion. I focus on the nape of his neck, curling my fingers around his shoulders.

I'm scared. But, by Kiku's side, even with his harsh words, ...I feel oddly assured.


	16. Ludwig: 01

**\- M o n o l o g u e: L u d w i g -**

Without warning, an image clouds my mind.

A figure waves from the distance, beckoning me over.

I spot a smile as vivid as the sun.

It draws me in, until I come face to face with this stranger.

The tiny creature wraps her arms around my my back, pulling me into a warm embrace.

Had I ever received such genuine _love?_

No...

Such a thing was never meant for me.

Yet...this time-stopping embrace remains in my memories, clearer than ever.

**\- Pov: Reader-**

I want to remain on this bed for eternity. If I open my eyes now, I will only be greeted with a horrid reality. Please... Make this all a dream!

** Ludwig: WAKE UP, USELESS!**

**Reader: OH MY GOD--**

**Ludwig: That took longer than expected. Are you _trying _to get on my bad side?**

He was scowling at me with his hands on his hips, eyes piercing.

**Reader: L-Ludwig! I'm sorry...**

How embarrassing--Because of his shouting, I woke up in such an awful way.

**Ludwig: Why are you red? Fever? Rash?**

**Reader: N-no...**

He takes a step closer, **Don't lie--your entire face looks like a tomato. If you get sick, it will only cause more trouble. Let me see...**

He closes the distance between us and presses his forehead against my own!

I'm so nervous...I hope he doesn't notice. If I tell Ludwig that I'm simply embarrassed, he'll scold me again.

**Ludwig: Your skin feels warmer than usual and your body is trembling...**

**Reader: I-it's nothing! I'm not sick, don't worry!**

**Ludwig: W-what? I'm not worrying. I just don't want my prey to cause more trouble than it already has.**

He stood up and headed towards the door.

**Ludwig: If you really _aren't _sick, then make yourself useful and come downstairs. We will be preparing breakfast for the others, understood?**

**Reader: Yes!**

He gave me one last look before leaving, closing the door behind him. I relaxed, feeling the tension leave my body.

He's finally gone. Despite his stern words, Ludwig is a lot more soft-hearted than I thought. I suppose helping him out with breakfast won't be _too_ much of a hassle.


	17. Yao: 01

**\- M o n o l o g u e: Y a o -**

Darkness.

A pleading voice, crying out with a mix of emotions. Hurt, lost, confused.

'Why did you do this?' the voice asked.

'Why did this happen?'

I stare straight ahead. I have no sight on the person speaking, but the voice was familiar enough.

Slowly, carefully, I utter three words.

'I don't know.'

**\- Pov: Reader -**

** Yao: Aish. Get up already, ____.**

**Reader: Hnn... what?**

**Yao: I told you, get up! It's already late in the morning, do you want to take even longer?**

**Reader: S-Sorry...**

Even though I just woke up, Yao already seems to be irritated with me. I hope that it doesn't always stay like this. I barely had time to take in the room though I could make out a folding screen and some Chinese decorations on a low table on the opposite wall.

**Yao: Anyway, are you still tired? It'll be bothersome if I have to keep watching over you.**

Is he showing... concern? Even though he's saying it in a rather rude way. His long brown hair is held back in a low ponytail, wearing a simple black traditional Chinese shirt with slacks. He stood there expectantly.

Reader: I'm feeling fine now, after I slept.

He offered a brief nod, **Well, what are you waiting for? I cooked breakfast already for you. Hurry up and come eat, otherwise the food will get cold!**

**Reader: I'll be down in a minute, then!**

He left...

Even though he is still being a bit hostile, Yao seems to be concerned in his own, roundabout way. He asked how I was doing and even already prepared breakfast. Though maybe I'm reading into things too much. Still, it might not be terrible living with him. 


	18. Alfred: 02

I'm sitting at the dining table with all the others. They are all digging into their food, talking among one another, except...

Alfred isn't here. And I'm the only one who didn't get food yet.

Is this supposed to be some sort of punishment? It sounds like something Alfred would do, despite the notion being so childish. Did he put me here without food so I would be the point of ridicule? The others don't even acknowledge my presence; it's as if I'm a ghost.

I would go into the kitchen to see what's up but I don't want to be rude. Or have anyone yell at me. I'll have to wait, I guess. If I get up now, I know for sure that Alfred will get angry. I held my hands together in my lap to keep calm, mouth opening slightly as the others start to move. Everyone else is leaving already! Yet, I'm still sitting here.... 

That's it, I'm going to see what's wrong. From the looks of it he didn't eat either. I go to stand when a strong voice sounds behind me.

**???: What are you doing? Sit back down, idiot.**

**Reader: Alfred?**

He just popped up from nowhere!

**Alfred: Who else would it be? You really are more stupid than I remembered.**

He's so easy to get irritated with! But... He's holding two plates of food.

**Reader: Finally. You took forever.**

**Alfred: Are you being serious? You couldn't even wait a few minutes longer?**

**Reader: Everyone already ate and left, if you can't tell. I thought you were punishing me.**

**Alfred:...Well, I'm here now, with food. Happy?**

**Reader: Oh...**

He places one of the plates down in front of me. It's only now that I realize what it was-- homemade blueberry waffles, topped with sliced strawberries and whipped cream.

This is what I would eat every day as a child when I went over to Alfred's home. I look over at Alfred, who is now sitting across from me. He's eating the same thing.

**Alfred: What? Aren't you going to eat?**

**Reader: Y-yeah, of course.**

This tastes exactly as it did all those years back. Did Alfred make this as an apology for hurting me earlier?

**Reader: This tastes.... really nice.**

I admitted, savoring the flavor and warm memory of childhood.

**Alfred: Well, what did you expect? I'm the one who made it, not that idiot Arthur....I knew you would like it, anyway...**

He said that last part more to himself, but I still heard it. And... his cheeks are tinged pink. He's looking at anything other than me, currently entranced by his slices of fresh strawberries.

Maybe...he doesn't completely hate me, like I initially thought.


End file.
